shadeflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Shadeflower
Welcome! Wanna RP at Holly Wiki? Dustpelt 19:55, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 19:56, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Meet you in the StarClan camp! Dustpelt 19:59, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Admins Hi Shadeflower! I would like to be an admin because I know how to help new users get started and I am fair to everyone and give them a chance to start over if they vandalize things! Dustpelt Re: Thanks! --- 22:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll make them. --- Cherryfur123 (my sig isn't working xD ) Ooopsies, sorry! I was confused. *facepalm* Again, sorry! Cherryfur123 Sure! And... one suggestion. Do you think we should make a page like... ShadeClan allegiances so users can see the characters in each Clan? Just a suggestion. I'll make them if you want me to. Thanks! --- Cherryfur123 Oh, okay. Sorry, I'm like a new user here rather than your mentor xD. --- Cherryfur123 Re:New User Yeah, sure! I know some people who might be interested in this wiki :D. --- Cherryfur123 (working on my sig xD) Sure! No problem. ---Cherryfur123 Shade, i gonna warn you once, and only once. Please do not copy off Holly wikia. I looked at your "Gathering page" and the only thing different is the differnt title. Please change this. Thank you.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! 00:44, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Also, change "Shadflower Wiki" rules please. It is pretty much an exact copy of "Warrior Cat RP Wiki". Which I run. -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I'm so sorry, I haven't gotten a chance to reply to you. And yes, I've already asked my friends to join, but they haven't replied to me yet. Cherryfur123 Hello Hi Shadeflower!Hope you dont mind but i m med cat of cloverclan.Its wolfclaw now -_-" I am so sorry!!!! I just realized that some of my messages to my friends didn't get through and they haven't gotten them! But some did and they haven't replied :\. Others said they didn't have time for another wiki. I am so so so sorry! Please forgive me! I'll ask my friends again. :D Cherryfur123 Thanks you so much! I thought you'd be very angry at me! Lol! *hugs* Cherryfur123 Heeey Lol Howdy ^_^ Dawnleaf 01:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy Could I join? :D [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 13:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hm...What clan would you suggest for me to join? [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] Oh, sorry :P [[User:Echoheart|'Echo']][[User talk:Echoheart|'heart']] 17:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Page? Are we supposed to make a page for our character? DustpeltExpect the Worst! Re Mates and Templates Once we have a few more cats then yes. I want Sand to join and RP two cats. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Also on our pages for our characters should we have a template for them? DustpeltExpect the Worst! Yeah that would be cool. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Waterfall and Whiteflash are now mates! DustpeltExpect the Worst! Admin Yah that would make things easy er [[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 01:25, October 4, 2010 (UTC) cool thanks[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 01:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) can i put my sig on the message thing?[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 01:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry!!! Sorry! As you can see I am rarely active here.... so I'd prefer to not join any Clans and such things. Hope you understand :) 00:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I think that we should have the gatherin every other saturday, but as for the med cat thing, I think that we should do it every half-moon-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Ask sand about the name. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 12:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Request for adminship Hi. I was wondering if I can be a admin? My spelling and grammer my not be all that great. But I'm active, Will try to help people, and not afaird to say what I think. If you say no, I don't mind. Thanks alot. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Hey shade,was i deleted as admin? If so,its fine.CloverheartLook to the stars! Shade you should take Hollyleaf off as admin she could still do damage.DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sure!CloverheartLook to the stars! Questions 2 questions.1 why did you delete cloverclan territory? Two,do you know who rps Rain?LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Leader Do you rp any clan leaders? if so may i join[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 20:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) can i make a kit and could she/he be stolen for the rogue plot.[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 20:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 20:07, October 11, 2010 (UTC) a bit complicated but sure :)[[User:Frostyness|'I don't have nightmares -'I create them]] 20:33, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Can I rp Leaf?!?! LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Do you wanna rp?LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Ok!LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WIKI?!?! ITS ALL BIG AND CONFUSING! :( Not as bad as the warriorcatsrp.com though.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! I know! Its this stupid new format the wikia people are instaling. There lame excuse for messig it up it that 'We need to get updated!' DuststarLeader of DustClan Openings Since Dark left and there are some spots open we should put it on the main page for other people to see? DuststarLeader of DustClan I will do it now. DuststarLeader of DustClan 19:18, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I will! Check out my wiki: http://warriorsforum.wikia.com! [Inside the box: Smoketail88] 00:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't know yet.... :P Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 00:43, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Smoketail!!! Med. Cat!!! :P 00:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Good News!!!!!!!! We now have templates!!!!!!! DuststarLeader of DustClan But how? DuststarLeader of DustClan Ok Ill try. DuststarLeader of DustClan All it does is give me a red link. DuststarLeader of DustClan If you get it tell me what you did. DuststarLeader of DustClan So you put Duststar then jpg? DuststarLeader of DustClan Sure. DuststarLeader of DustClan Want to go on my wiki? *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 17:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) My New Wiki! Please check out my new wiki!: http://baseballtalk.wikia.com/wiki/Baseball_Talk_Wiki I am making pages for every team! DuststarLeader of DustClan I made the Royals. DuststarLeader of DustClan Logo How do you change your wiki's logo? I want to change Warriors Forum's. *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 16:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Prophecy I was wondering,(I was just bored. I dont care if you say no.) since Cloverkit lives in Cloverclan, could she have a prophecy about that? I need some help to think of one though. :) CloverheartCat of the forest,hunter of the darkness.. Yay! Thanks! I'm going to put up a blog post for people to give me ideas! Oh,and the Cloverstar thing is AWESOME! I would never think to do that!Scar"We all have a soft spot,right?" Okay! I'll do that now. All of them or just a few? Ok! Scar"We all have a soft spot,right?" Read my comment.It explains it all.Scar"We all have a soft spot,right?" Re: On my computer I guess it's still in monaco, because there's a logo for some reason! :) *Smoketail* Follow the Stars.... 22:47, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I already am. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Okay! ~Smoketail~ Why warriors? 'Cause they're AWESOME!!! 01:07, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Like my siggy? SmokySlurpies 2.0! Thanx. :) Just made it. SmokySlurpies 2.0! I will rp the kit in CloverClan. SmokySlurpies 2.0! Siggy Fonts Do you know where I could get a list for siggy fonts? PhilliesGo Phillies!!!